USS Daedalus
='U.S.S. Daedalus'= The Daedalus is the first 304 produced by the Tau'ri, and the second generation of interstellar capital ship developed by the United States military and its allies, assigned to the Fast Attack Wing. Commanded by Colonel Steven Caldwell, her standard mission has been to ferry equipment and personnel between Earth and Atlantis, assisting the expedition team there as needed. The Daedalus is armed with 32 Railguns, Mark VIII and IX tactical warheads, and a bay of F-302 fighter-interceptors. It also possesses Asgard shields and beaming technology. Unlike its predecessor, the U.S.S. Prometheus, the Asgard defensive equipment was installed during the ship's production rather than added after the fact. Following the extinction of the Asgard race, it was retrofitted with Asgard plasma beam weapon. Originally, to ensure that their technologies were not abused, the Asgard provided an engineering expert to monitor the ship's systems for the first two years of its operation. That role was filled by the Asgard Hermiod. Propulsion consists of standard thrusters as well as an Asgard hyperdrive, capable of traveling from Earth and Atlantis in 18 days without the use of a Zero Point Module. Crew 'Commanding Officers' *Colonel Steven Caldwell (2005-) 'Known Crew' *Lt. Colonel Patrick Bishop - Navigator *Captain/Major Pat Meyers - Navigator *Major Kevin Marks - Pilot and Weapons Officer *Captain Dave Kleinman - Weapons Officer *Captain Megan Cooper - Navigator *Captain Frank Levine *Captain Hugh Griffin *Lt. Mark Stuart - Communications Officer *Hutchinson - Daedalus security *Anders - F-302 fighter-interceptor Pilot *Dr. Lindsey Novak - Engineer *Dr. Monroe - Engineering *Dr. Peter Kavanagh *Hermiod - Asgard Advisor *Marine History 'The Siege of Atlantis' The Daedalus' first mission was to travel to Atlantis, which was at the time, facing attack by a couple of Wraith Hive ships. Using a Zero Point Module discovered in Egypt the Daedalus was able to make the three million light-year journey in less than four days. Upon arrival, the Daedalus used its Asgard transporters to rescue Major John Sheppard, who was piloting a Puddle Jumper on a suicide mission to destroy one of the Hive ships, and to beam down their ZPM to Dr. Rodney McKay who used it to power Atlantis' shield. The Daedalus then launched several nuclear warheads at the remaining Hive ship, but they were intercepted by Wraith Darts long before they reached their target. Hermiod then reluctantly agreed to use the transporter to deliver a warhead aboard the Wraith ship, thus destroying the one remaining Hive and routing the assault force. When the Wraith dispatched twelve more Hive ships to attack Atlantis, the Daedalus was sent to intercept them and, in the process, destroyed two more Hive ships before the Wraith managed to employ countermeasures preventing the use of the Asgard transporter to beam anything on or off of the Wraith ships. After sustaining moderate damage, the Daedalus was forced to withdraw and land on Atlantis for the protection of the city's shield. Ultimately, a plan was devised to fool the Wraith into believing the city was destroyed. All nonessential base personnel were then evacuated to the Daedalus and, using the ship's transporter, a nuclear weapon was beamed directly above the city shield. The cloak was then activated while the city was hidden by the blast. The plan succeeded, and the Wraith withdrew, believing the city to be destroyed. After returning to Earth, the Daedalus ferried Dr. Elizabeth Weir, newly promoted Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, and the rest of the Atlantis command staff back to the city. While en route, it became clear that the ship had been infected by a Wraith computer virus that attempted to kill the crew and deliver the ship to the Wraith, who desired its intergalactic hyperdrive technology. The virus was ultimately eradicated, but not before the ship's Long-range transmitter and Asgard sensor array had to be destroyed in order to prevent the virus from using a distress call to broadcast the ship's location to the Wraith. 'Duties In Pegasus' During a routine resupply run back to Earth, Colonel Steven Caldwell diverted the Daedalus to observe Dr. Rodney McKay's experiments with what he had deemed, the ultimate power source. When the power source created a reaction that ultimately destroyed five-sixths of the star system, the Daedalus assisted in his and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's escape by providing cover for them as they fled in a Puddle Jumper to the system's Spacegate, leaving the area just moments before the explosion. When Atlantis picked up a signal from the Ancient warship Aurora, the Daedalus carried Sheppard's team to investigate. Upon their arrival, they encountered a Wraith scout ship that they quickly destroyed without difficulty. Subsequently after that, the Daedalus' sensors detected two more Wraith cruisers en route. The Daedalus then withdrew but not before Sheppard activated Aurora's self-destruct. The resulting explosion destroyed Aurora and the two Wraith cruisers upon their arrival. The Daedalus was dispatched to destroy a Wraith Hive ship on which most of Sheppard's team had been imprisoned on along with Lt. Aiden Ford. Discovering two Hive ships instead, Caldwell chose to engage them nonetheless, unwilling to risk knowledge of Atlantis' survival being spread among the Wraith. During the engagement, Sheppard managed to turn the Wraith ships against each other, destroying them. Finding no survivors, the Daedalus returned to Atlantis. Some weeks later, the ship was returning to Earth from another resupply mission when it was used to relay a warning to Atlantis that a Trust operative had planted a bomb in the city. Dr. Elizabeth Weir ordered the Daedalus to return to Atlantis to assist in locating the Agent, and assisted in an evacuation of the city before the operative was revealed to be Caldwell -- actually a Goa'uld. Following the destruction of the Prometheus, the Daedalus was briefly used in the Milky Way as well. The vessel was sent to Tegalus after contact was lost with the people of that world; there they found evidence that the two rival nations on that world had all but destroyed each other. On one visit to Atlantis, Hermiod eventually felt the need to affect repairs to the ship's hyperdrive that involved traveling in a wide orbit around the solar system. The Daedalus evacuated several hundred Taranian refugees from their world to Atlantis in advance of a supervolcano eruption. The Daedalus remained in orbit of the planet until the eruption occurred and rendered aid to those who Sheppard had managed to rescue using the damaged Ancient warship Orion. 'Alliance with the Wraith' Three weeks later, the Daedalus held position just out Atlantis' sensor range in anticipation of the arrival of a Wraith Hive ship, which carried a proposal for an alliance against other factions of rival Wraith. During the ensuing efforts to weaponize Dr. Carson Beckett's retrovirus for use against a Wraith Hive ship, the Daedalus observed one attempt by the Wraith to infiltrate another ship. When the other Hive opened fire, Daedalus came to the friendly Hive's aid as the attempt failed. During the next attempt, in which the Daedalus was to hide in close proximity to the friendly Hive so as to deliver the retrovirus using its Asgard transporters, the Wraith had provided them a means to break through their countermeasures. This proved to be a trap resulting in the Daedalus' ambush by two Hives with the transporters still ineffectual. After an intense battle, the two Hives simply jumped away, leaving the Daedalus behind. Colonel Steven Caldwell then took his ship back to Atlantis for emergency repairs, where Dr. Elizabeth Weir ordered him to pursue and destroy the Wraith ships at any cost. Aided by the Orion, which destroyed one Hive ship before being destroyed itself, the Daedalus managed to severely cripple the second, but was disabled before it could be destroyed thus resulting in a stalemate. As life support had failed, but Asgard transporters were still operational, a plan was devised to deliver the retrovirus onto the Hive, thus resulting in breathable air and the Hive ship's capture. Using the hive ship's hyperdrive, the Daedalus returned to Atlantis where it could be repaired. 'Further Duties' Again operational, the ship ferried Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team to Sateda, where a Wraith had taken Ronon Dex and was in the process of hunting him; as Colonel Steven Caldwell was unwilling to engage the Wraith directly, the Daedalus departed immediately after releasing Sheppard's team in a Puddle Jumper. On another trip, the ship ferried Dr. Rodney McKay and his sister, Jeannie Miller, to Atlantis as part of efforts to recreate McKay's ultimate power source. The vessel was also dispatched to recover Sheppard's team after the Dial Home Device on M1B-129 was destroyed by sabotage. While observing the first test of the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge, the Daedalus detected the Ancient warship Tria, and provided transport for the Ancients on board back to Atlantis. Some weeks later, after the Ancients had retaken control of the city and then lost it to the Asurans, the ship was dispatched with orders to destroy the city. These orders were countermanded at the last minute by Major General Jack O'Neill, who had been rescued from the Asurans by a team led by Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Following the return of the Atlantis expedition to the city, the Daedalus was present during an apparent onslaught by the Lantean whale-fish Flagisallus. Caldwell recommended simply shooting them all, but when it was discovered that the animals were simply reacting to an imminent Coronal mass ejection by the Lantean Star, the ship was equipped with Atlantis' Zero Point Module and sent to deflect the blast using its shield. In doing so, the Daedalus sustained considerable damage and came seconds away from destruction, but the mission was a success. The Daedalus also assisted Sheppard's team in halting a war between two nations whom Sheppard and McKay had unwittingly been influencing through a piece of equipment on Atlantis that they had believed to be a game. In order to frighten the two sides out of confrontation, the Daedalus' weapons were used to simulate bomb explosions on the planet's surface. 'Battle of Asuras' The Daedalus returned to Atlantis accompanied by the Apollo, the newest ship of the Tau'ri fleet. The two launched an attack against several Asuran ''Aurora''-class battleships using their new Asgard plasma beam weapons, which causing them to retreat back to Asuras. The Daedalus, Apollo, seven Wraith Hive ships, five Traveler generational ships and a Traveler controlled ''Aurora''-class battleship later launched an all out attack against Asuras in an attempt to destroy the Asurans for good. The fleet, led by the Daedalus and the Apollo, held off the Asuran fleet long enough for Dr. Rodney McKay to implement the plan and left when Asuras exploded destroying most the Asurans. 'Destruction of Midway' At the time of the destruction of the Midway space station, the Daedalus was in orbit of Earth. The ship then beamed Ronon Dex aboard and left for Atlantis where it stopped by the station only to find it destroyed and a lone Puddle Jumper floating nearby. The Daedalus then picked the Puddle Jumper up in one of its 302 Bays and left for Atlantis with Ronon and the crew aboard the Puddle Jumper. 'Skirmishes with Michael' After learning the possible location of Teyla Emmagan, the Daedalus was dispatched to investigate. It picked up Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay and Major Evan Lorne and his team at a nearby planet and headed to the location given to them. Upon their arrival, the two teams were beamed into the base while the Daedalus remained in orbit. Michael Kenmore showed up in his cruiser and engaged the Daedalus in battle. The Daedalus' shields held and the cruiser proved to be no match for the powerful warship. After learning from a guard that Teyla was probably on board the cruiser, Sheppard asked Caldwell not to destroy it. Realizing that the cruiser had sustained heavy damage, the Daedalus tried to disable it, firing at its engines as it ran. However, the cruiser escaped into hyperspace before any damage could be done. Several weeks after this incident, the Daedalus was sent to retrieve the survivors of a building collapse that occurred while Sheppard's team was searching for Teyla, leaving them trapped under the rubble. The Daedalus arrived and exited hyperspace over the planet, and found itself in orbit along with Michael's cruiser. Michael realized that the Daedalus had arrived, and attempted to jump into hyperspace. However, Colonel Steven Caldwell ordered Major Kevin Marks to disable the cruiser's hyperdrive, stranding it in the star system. Just as Michael's Hybrids are were about to retrieve Sheppard and Ronon, they were beamed out by the Daedalus. As the Daedalus had to drop its shields to beam the survivors, Michael's ship was able to cause considerable damage to it, disabling sublight and hyperdrive engines as well as Asgard plasma beam weapons. As only the shields were going to hold for a short time, the Daedalus launched an F-302 fighter-interceptor strike against Michael's cruiser to which Wraith Darts were launched in response. This attack disabled the cruiser's main weapons as well as allowing a cloaked Puddle Jumper with Sheppard, Ronon and McKay to board. The strike team was able to disable the cruiser's hyperdrive and rescue Teyla (with the help of Kanaan). As soon as the team was confirmed safe, the repaired Daedalus destroyed Michael's cruiser. 'Additional Duties And Hijack' In the following weeks and months, the Daedalus continued it's ferrying and courier duties between Earth and Atlantis. On one occasion, it brought Richard Woolsey to his new assignment as the base commander. The next confirmed trip to the Pegasus Galaxy was bringing Jeanie Miller, Dr. Rodney McKay's sister, to Atlantis when he was infected with the parasite causing Second Childhood. Later, when Dr. Jennifer Keller developed a drug that enabled Wraith to be sustained on actual food, the Daedalus was sent to meet a Wraith delegation to discuss the matter. However, after believing he had been betrayed, Todd commandeered the ship and subdued the bridge crew, as well as initiated a ship-wide lockdown. Todd took the Daedalus to communications range with Atlantis and forced Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to tell him where the Attero Device was. Once he had that information, he set course for M6H-987 where the device was. Meanwhile Ronon Dex and Keller managed to avoid capture and set out to disable the ship. The two made it to engineering and Ronon disabled the hyperdrive, weapons and shields by shooting the control crystals for them. Todd's crew managed to repair shields and hyperdrive, but couldn't get weapons back up. As a result, Todd had the ship programmed to search for the facility where the Attero Device was and to crash into it once the ship dropped out of hyperspace. They then held up in their Wraith scout ship and waited for the Daedalus to drop out of hyperspace, at which time they departed the ship. Meanwhile, Ronon rescued Keller and the rest of the Daedalus' crew and they try to regain control over the ship's systems as it descended through the atmosphere of M6H-987 on a collision course for Janus' research outpost. Sheppard, piloting a Traveler generational ship, flew it in front of the Daedalus and opened a hyperspace window large enough for the two ships, jumping them safely to the other side of the planet where the Traveler ship destroyed the remaining Vanir spaceship. Major Kevin Marks then finally managed to regain control over the ship's systems. The Daedalus then beamed up Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Rodney McKay and, after the facility and Attero Device were destroyed, returned to Atlantis. It also later retrieved a new Stargate for Atlantis to replace the one destroyed by the Attero Device, taking one from the, currently inactive, McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. 'Super-Hive' In 2009, Todd contacted Atlantis and revealed that his underling mutinied and managed to use several Zero Point Modules to power a formidable new Super-hive. He urged Richard Woolsey to attack and destroy it before it became a threat to Atlantis. Onboard the Daedalus, Colonel Steven Caldwell, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and the rest of the team rushed to engage the new Hive ship. However, the ZPM powered vessel proved itself an impressive opponent, crippling the Daedalus before it made a sudden jump into hyperspace to Earth. Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality to which Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was accidentally transported in 2007, the Daedalus and Prometheus were the only ships Earth that had. The Daedalus detected and monitored the approach of five Ori warships.'' *''In an alternate reality, an alternate Daedalus was commanded by Colonel Sobel. The ship was equipped with the Alternate reality drive, which allowed the ship to shift to several parallel universes (including ours). Sobel was eventually forced to abandon the ship and left a message, hoping that her people would find her and her crew. The ship had also jumped over M35-117 in this reality. This Daedalus ended up having two versions of the team trapped on it: one died of starvation, while the other managed to figure out how to put the drive in reverse and abandoned ship when this Daedalus returned to their reality. In their time on board the ship, they encountered a reality where Atlantis wasn't at M35-117 for whatever reason, a reality in which an alien race attacked Atlantis but were stopped when the team took out their weapons with Asgard plasma beam weapons and were later saved by a F-302 fighter-interceptor attack launched by that Atlantis, a red giant sun and an asteroid field where M35-117 had been destroyed millions of years ago by an impact.'' *''In one of the alternate realities encountered by the Daedalus that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and his team were on, Daedalus was destroyed in 2006 during a battle with the Asurans.'' Major campaigns *Battle of Atlantis *Battle of Edowin *Battle of the Void *Battle of Asuras *Battle of M2S-445 *Battle of M6H-987 *Battle of the Super-hive *Battle over the Outer Rim Planet Behind the scenes *In Greek mythology, Daedalus was a cunning inventor. He was the most technologically advanced man in the ancient world. It is told that he invented moving images and was the first man to fly. According to legend, Daedalus was imprisoned by King Minos. The king ordered Daedalus to build the mythical labyrinth containing the minotaur. After Daedalus completed his task he demanded that he and his son be released. When Minos refused, Daedalus thought of ways to escape the island. Finally he decided to fashion a pair of wings made of feathers bound together with wax, and taught his son, Icarus, to fly. Unfortunately Icarus failed to listen to his father's warning of not flying too close to the sun. The wax in his wings melted, the wings came apart and he fell into the ocean and drowned. Daedalus did escape, but mourned the death of Icarus for the rest of his life. *Given the known distance from the Milky Way galaxy to Pegasus galaxy, three million light years, and the canon information presented in-show of the Daedalus traveling from Earth to Atlantis in 18 days, the top cruising velocity of the Daedalus' intergalactic hyperdrive would be 6944.44 light-years per hour (or 1.93 light-years per second). When equipped with a ZPM, the Daedalus traversed the same distance in four days, making the Daedalus' top cruising velocity with a ZPM 31250Ly/hour (8.68Ly/second).